


i found this hell and now i can’t leave

by khai_is_a_weeb



Series: help gon died and now he’s in a danganronpa house [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, M/M, This is Chaotic, a unoriginal chatfic, can we help him, gon wondered into the hell that is danganronpa, please, rated mature for miu’s dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khai_is_a_weeb/pseuds/khai_is_a_weeb
Summary: (summary:whoops gon died, he turned into a ghost then walked into the hell house that is the danganronpa v3 ghosts-he’s also about 16-17 so yeah)-Kaede made New Chat-Kaede invited 14 people to New ChatKokichi:this is why mom doesn’t fucking love you
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: help gon died and now he’s in a danganronpa house [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. this is why mom doesn’t fucking love you

**-Kaede created New Chat**

**-Kaede invited 14 people to New Chat**

_**New Chat** _

Kokichi:this is why mom doesn’t fucking love you

Kaede:Kokichi I will remove you-

Gon:is this what you guys are always like?

Miu:69

Kokichi:haha funny numberrrrr funny sex!!

Kirumi:miu if you do these things any longer im not making cookies today

Miu:MOM NO MAKE COOKIES PLEASE

Ryoma:oh my god 

Angie:Atua says not to fight!

Korekiyo:Atua doesn’t exist, have a nice day.

Angie:Atua says to fuck off!

Kaito:oh hi mark 

Kokichi:stop trying to be funny dumbass

Kirumi:you too, kokichi

Gonta:hello? Gonta does not know what this is

Kiibo:me either

Kaede:alright everyone shut up the pure boys are here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y’all   
> sorry this chapter is so short-im somewhat on writer’s block so i created this to help


	2. nicknames and hell games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi:I have become ultimate, bow before your leader
> 
> Miu:kinky

_8:40 am_

_**New Chat** _

Kokichi:i have become ultimate, bow before your leader

Miu:kinky

_**Kokichi changed 14 Nicknames** _

panta savior:i rule now

cumdumpster:fuck off.....CUMDUMPSTER??

tenpiss:never before have i heard a moan that loud

wondered into our hell:what just happened

panta savior:i became god

panta savior:fear me

wondered into our hell:i already fear you and it’s gotten worse

are you verified, in the eyes of god?:Atua says he likes this name!

pure boy:Gonta likes his too!

where did my salt go:I do not like mine, please change it immediately kokichi.

panta savior:how about no

wondered into our hell:hey can ghosts eat

panta savior:you say that as you eat a entire chicken breast

tenkocopter:fuck off degenerate male

spaceman 2000:what is my name

panta savior:no one gives a flying fuck spaceman

shaving my piano:wtf happened

shaving my piano:kokichi you bitch

mom come pick me up im scared:Everyone stop bickering, Gon found that there was still chicken bones in the chicken breast so I need help.

panta savior:fine mom im coming

wondered into our hell:i hate this fucking family and this chicken breast

cumdumpster:i have a invention for th-

_**panta savior has kicked cumdumpster from the chat** _

shaving my piano:Rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi-panta savior
> 
> Miu-cumdumpster
> 
> Kiibo-DO ROBOTS HAVE DICKS
> 
> Kaede-Shaving my Piano
> 
> Kirumi-Mom come pick me up I’m scared 
> 
> Korekiyo-Where did my salt go
> 
> Gon-Wondered into our hell
> 
> Ryoma-tenpiss 
> 
> Angie-are you verified, in the eyes of god?
> 
> Tenko-tenkocopter 
> 
> Kaito-spaceman 2000
> 
> Rantaro-peel the avocado
> 
> Tsumugi-smash the avocado 
> 
> Gonta:pure boy


	3. kokichi, did you put the toilet on the roof?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom come pick me up im scared:kokichi, did you put the toilet on the roof?
> 
> panta savior:yes.
> 
> wondered into our hell:what the fuck carl!!!

**_New Chat_ **

**_9:42 pm_ **

spaceman 2000:guys come check out my new whip!

tenkocopter:degenerate, no one cares about your whip 🤩

peel the avocado:i hate you 

spaceman 2000:oh right i should clarify,,,,, this is rantaro’s car-

smash the avocado:is this drama i smell??

spaceman 2000:come on y’all im outsi-WAIT.

peel the avocado:what happened

spaceman 2000:THERES A CRACKED SHITTER ON THE ROOF

peel the avocado:you mean toilet :p

wondered into our hell:wait wtf

wondered into our hell:who did this

_**New Chat** _

_**11:56** _

wondered into our hell:hello? who tf put it there

cumdumpster:i cracked it

cumdumpster:but i didn’t put it th-

panta savior:bitchlet was probably doing something kinky with it 🤩🤩🤩🤩

cumdumpster:i wasn’t 🙊🙊🙊🙊

mom come pick me up im scared:Kokichi.

mom come pick me up im scared:Kokichi Ouma, did you put this broken toilet on the roof?

panta savior:yes.

wondered into our hell:what the fuck carl!!!

shaving my piano:i just got home, wtf is up.


End file.
